Find My Light
by CipherDie
Summary: Ser el perro guardián de alguien. Era lo unico para lo que servías. Abandonada para morir fuiste rescatada. Ahora solo tienes deseos de vengarte, y ver como corre la sangre de la familia Agreste. Ese fue tu propósito al crear a Ladybug. Pero... ¿Quién es ese chico felino que dice querer ayudarte? [AU Mafia] *LadyNoir, Marichat, Adrinette* (Resúmen completo dentro)


¡Hola! Es la primera vez que me presentó en esta sección. Y entre en un AU que... Bueno, espero les guste.

[PARA EVITAR ACUSACIONES DE PLAGIO O MALOS ENTENDIDOS:

Este fic, esta inspirado en un fanfic de la categoría de Osomatsu-San, del autor Lord Sandman (Al cual admiro mucho), e nombre "Save My Soul" es un tipo de... ¿Tributo? Aclaro. El fanfic, no tiene nada que ver con la trama del suyo, en lo unico que he coincidido es con el tipo de AU, que es la mafia, pues la idea me pareció interesante.]

Ahora si. Ya aclarado esto. Retomemos a donde íbamos.

*Resumen Completo:

Volverte un perro guardián. Acatar ordenes, asesinar a quien tu amo quiere, pertenecer por completo a un ser. Dejar de llamarte humana.

Esa era la única razón por la que existías. La única por la que no habías muerto todavía.

Te abandonaron a tu suerte, y fuiste salvada. Te dieron una nueva oportunidad de vivir. Una oportunidad de vengarte.

Con un antifaz rojo en mano, te declaraste enemiga de los Agreste.

Tu Ladybug, que cobrabas vidas a cambio de las pérdidas.

¿Quién era aquel chico de mirada felina que insistía tanto en ayudarte? ¿Por qué te resultaba familiar?

¿Confiar y aceptar? ¿O usar y traicionar?

-Introducción-

 _[Francia; Octubre 2004]_

Eres una niña. Una niña feliz. Eres amada y nada te falta. Tus padres te hacen feliz.

O así era hasta que los asesinaron frente a tus ojos.

Recuerdas a mamá decirte que guardes silencio y te escondas. Preferirías no haberlo hecho, preferirias haber muerto con ellos, pues te sientes sin vida.

Asustada y pasmada corres fuera de el que momentos antes era tu hogar.

No sabes cuantas veces tropiezas, ni siquiera sientes que tan rasguñadas están tus pequeñas piernas llenas de lodo. Tus lagrimas se combinan con la lluvia. ¿A donde iras? No lo sabes. Tienes 6 años, sin tus padres no podrás aguantar mucho. Tu pecho y cabeza duelen.

 _[Francia; Febrero 2005]_

Te encontraron.

Mientras pedías limosna a un auto escuchaste a alguien gritar tu apellido. Volteaste y sentiste que tu corazón se detenía. Aquellos hombres vestidos de negro, y con aquella mariposa en el pecho. Era imposible no reconocer ese logo.

Ellos habían matado a tus padres.

Tiraste las pocas monedas que habías recaudado y corriste tan rápido como podías, inmediatamente comenzaron a seguirte. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué habías hecho tu? ¿Por qué querían seguir lastimandote? A pesar de tus esfuerzos comenzabas a cansarte, estabas acalambrada.

Pero ya te habían atrapado.

 _[Francia; Mayo 2005]_

Estar allí era el peor infierno de tu vida. No había día en el que no lloraras, y rogaras a tus padres que te llevaran donde estaban ellos.

El día en que te atraparon, inmediatamente te golpearon y perdiste la conciencia. No supiste ni cuando llegaron a esa enorme casa, que según los hombres de negro, pertenecía a "Hawkmoth".

Te arrastraron hacia las escaleras, claro que con tu débil cuerpo de niña no pudiste oponer mucha resistencia, aunque lo intentabas.

Te arrastraron a un lugar oscuro y vacío, en el cual te lanzaron con fuerza, y tu te estrellaste contra la pared perdiendo nuevamente la conciencia.

Despertaste guiada por voces que hacían eco en el hoyo donde estabas metida.

La puerta se abrió y divisaste una sombra alta que se dirigía hacia ti.

Un joven rubio y de hermosos ojos azules te miraba.

Cubriste tus piernas con tu roto vestido, y sostuviste tu cabello cubierto de sangre seca con las manos, asustada y avergonzada.

-Puedo sacarte de aquí. Pero tendrás que hacer lo que yo te pida.-

Maldecias mil veces el momento en el que asentiste rápidamente y tomaste su mano.

El tomo tu mano con fuerza y sonrió con malicia.

Mientras caminaba contigo la gente le llamaba por su nombre y le hacían una reverencia de respeto.

Su nombre era "Félix", o como tu lo conocías: "Lo peor que te había pasado en la vida".

Félix nunca te ayudo realmente, le pareciste una niña muy "linda" y te llevo para ser su sirvienta personal. Hubieras preferido mil veces quedarte en ese putrefacto lugar a haber aceptado ir con el.

 _[Francia; Julio 2007]_

Te mando entrenar para que lucharás, te enseñó el manejo de armas, diversas cosas mas para volverte su perro guardián, tenías que hacer todo lo que el te ordenaba, sin importar que tan cansada o a dolorida estuvieras, pero eso te daba igual.

Ese hombre te había robado lo unico que te quedaba. Tu dignidad y tu pureza.

La primera vez que Félix abuso de ti, tenías 9 años, y habías vivido tres hechos a base de golpes, maltratos, insultos y humillaciones.

Sin darte cuenta te habías vuelto un ser que solo servía para cumplir ordenes.

Aquella vez, el entro a el salón donde entrenabas, y ordeno que nadie entrara.

Tu gritaste, lloraste, suplicaste que se detuviera, mas no lo hizo.

Pediste ayuda, algo que fue estúpido siendo el rubio el que mandaba.

El te lastimo, te robo lo poco que tenías.

Cuando estuvo dentro de ti, el río y parecía disfrutarlo.

Mientras mas resistencia ponias, los golpes aumentaban, y las embestidas igual.

Ese día el termino satisfecho, y tu completamente destrozada.

Ya no tenias nada.

 _[Francia; Julio 2011]_

Y sin saber como, habías llegado viva a tus 13 años.

Una niña de tu edad estaría cursando su primer año en secundaria, tu, sin embargo, eras violada continuamente (ya no solo por Félix, el te tenía como el juguete que todos podían disfrutar), y asesinabas a sangre fría según fueran los encargos de tu jefe o de su padre: Gabriel Agreste.

A pesar de llevar ya 7 años allí tu nunca le habías conocido, y muchos hablaban de lo importante que era el mayor de los Agreste.

Tan temido, y repugnante. Peor que el propio Félix, incluso el parecía tenerle terror.

 _[Francia; Octubre 2012]_

En el funeral de la madre de Félix todos los Agreste se encontraron.

Allí te enteraste que tu jefe tenia un hermano menor que vivía y servía directamente a su padre y no tenia su propio clan como el mas alto.

Tu no viste su rostro, nunca lo conociste, y no tenias la oportunidad pues en ese momento comenzó el tiroteo.

-¡Vayan tras ellos, maldita sea!- Te grito Félix, y tu no tuviste mas que obedecer.

Saliste corriendo con tu pistola entre las manos, tras los hombres desconocidos.

Félix te uso de cebo, y fueron atrapados a través de ti.

Fuiste abandonada a tu suerte por tu amo.

Moririas bajo la lluvia como el perro que eras.

 _[París; Octubre 2012]_

Despertaste en un lugar diferente. Estabas viva y eso te resultaba extraño, pues tu ya habías aceptado tu muerte. Al fin y al cabo, tu vida no valía nada.

Habías sido rescatada.

 _[Francia; Enero 2014]_

Los Agreste debían pagar. Todos y cada uno. No solo por ti, si no por todos a los que habían dañado.

Tu misma los asesinarías con tus propias manos.

Con un antifaz confeccionado y un peinado diferente, estabas dispuesta a acabar con todos y cada uno.

Félix, Gabriel, y el hijo menor Adrien.

Eh ibas a disfrutarlo. Por supuesto que si.

...

 _[Francia; Agosto 2016]_

Reposas sentada, tu respiración se entrecorta y cierras los ojos con fuerza intentando no derramar lágrimas del dolor que te provoca la herida a gravedad de tu pierna.

Tu vestido de gala ahora esta roto y lleno de polvo y sangre, ni siquiera puedes adivinar si toda te pertenece.

Debes irte. Al menos intentar levantarte. No pueden atraparte, este no debe ser el final. No debes morir, aun debes cumplir tu venganza.

Ahora mismo te sientes una imbécil, y nuevamente traicionada.

La persona en la que más confiabas no había hecho más que intentar joderte desde el principio.

Chat Noir podía ir yéndose a la mierda con toda su familia asquerosa.

Tu,al fin y al cabo ibas a asesinarlo.

Pues ahora no solo LadyBug tenia deseo de matarlo, si no también tu corazón ardía de odio como Marinette.

...

[•Shipp's: ]

-×Marichat× (ah.[?])

-×Ladynoir×

-×Adrinette×

 **Y aquí terminó por él momento. Es sólo una Introducción de lo que va a pasar alrededor de los capítulos.**

 **Por ejemplo el capítulo 1, voy a explicar los hechos de la primera fecha, no lo voy a dejar así con tantos hoyos. :v/**

 **Si le dan una oportunidad pues... Eso. Esperó la sigan. xD**


End file.
